1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method for reproducing files having reproduction limitation information from a record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM) that is an electrically rewritable memory requires a large space because each bit is composed of two transistors. Thus, the integration of EEPROM is restricted. To solve this problem, a flash memory that allows one bit to be accomplished with one transistor using all-bit-erase system has been developed. The flash memory is being expected as a successor of conventional record mediums such as magnetic disks and optical discs.
A memory card using a flash memory is also known. The memory card can be freely attached to an apparatus and detached therefrom. A digital audio recording/reproducing apparatus that uses a memory card instead of a conventional CD (Compact Disc: Trademark) or MD (Mini Disc: Trademark) can be accomplished.
On the other hand, as audio/video information is digitized and used for multi-media, the copyright protection thereof is becoming important. In the field of information services, the user will be provided with a record medium on which digitized audio/video information having particular reproduction limitation information has been recorded. In addition, digitized audio/video information having particular reproduction limitation information will be circulated to the user through digital broadcast and Internet. The user can reproduce provided or circulated audio/video information (contents) for the duration or the number of times represented by the reproduction limitation information. When necessary, the user can record desired audio/video information to a memory card at a predetermined cost.
A conventional audio reproducing apparatus does not need to limit the reproducing operation for audio/video information recorded on a record medium. However, as mentioned above, music programs are being sold as other than package media such as CDs. In such a circumstance, unlike with a conventional apparatus of which the user can freely reproduce audio/video information from a medium that he or she bought, the reproducing operation of data recorded on a medium that he or she bought may be limited. Thus, it is necessary to clearly define the reproducing operation for audio/video information and to set the number of reproduction times and the reproduction duration corresponding to the definition. In other words, when the user listens to a particular music program for 30 seconds or more, it may be determined that the music program has been reproduced one time. On the other hand, after the user has listened to the particular music program for 25 seconds and then has skipped to the next music program, it may be determined that the particular music program has not been reproduced. When the user buys a music program, if he or she listens to it only three times, he or she may buy it at a low cost.
In other words, conventionally, the user who bought a packaged medium, he or she can freely reproduce music programs therefrom. However, in very near future, a reproducing apparatus should check various reproduction limitation information assigned to media. In other words, a reproducing apparatus that does not operate corresponding to such reproduction limitation information cannot reproduce music programs having reproduction limitation information. The reproducing apparatus should manage the number of reproduction times, the reproduction duration, and so forth corresponding to the definition of the reproducing operation. Of course, values that are managed should be sufficiently secured.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a reproducing apparatus and a reproducing method that allow contents to be reproduced until the number of reproduction times exceeds reproduction limitation information corresponding to a defined reproducing operation.
A first aspect of the present invention is a reproducing apparatus, comprising a memory means for recording a plurality of files and number-of-reproduction-times limitation information thereof, an operation means for selecting a desired file from the plurality of files stored in the memory means so as to reproduce the selected file, a determining means for determining whether or not the number-of-reproduction-times limitation information has been set to the file selected by the operating means, a counting means for counting the reproduced elapsed duration of the file selected by the operating means when the number-of-reproduction-times limitation information has been set to the selected file as the determined result of the determining means, a comparing means for comparing the reproduced elapsed duration counted by the counting means exceeds a predetermined value, and an editing means for editing the number-of-reproduction-times limitation information stored in the memory means when the reproduced elapsed duration counted by the counting means exceeds the predetermined value as the determined result of the comparing means.
A second aspect of the present invention is a method for reproducing a selected file from a record medium, comprising the steps of (a) causing the selected file recorded in the record medium to be reproduced, (b) determining whether or not number-of-reproduction-times limitation information has been set to the selected file, (c) counting the reproduced elapsed duration of the selected file when the number-of-reproduction-times limitation information has been set to the selected file as the determined result at step (b), (d) comparing the counted reproduced elapsed duration exceeds a predetermined value, and (e) editing the number-of-reproduction-times limitation information stored in the record medium when the reproduced elapsed duration counted at step (c) exceeds the predetermined value as the determined result at step (d).
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.